religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Zevendedagsadventisten
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan God---Jezus Christus---Bijbel---De 10 geboden---Heilige Geest--- Stromingen--- Geschiedenis Het Kerkgenootschap der Zevende-dags Adventisten, of kortweg de zevendedagsadventisten is een internationaal christelijk kerkgenootschap. Volgens de website van de adventisten in Nederland, telt Nederland anno 2008, 55 adventistische gemeenten, verspreid over het gehele land. Er zijn bijna 5.000 gedoopte leden. De zevendedagsadventisten kenden een groei van circa 2 procent in 2006. Geschiedenis Het kerkgenootschap van de zevendedagsadventisten ontstond in de negentiende eeuw uit een adventistenbeweging binnen de bestaande kerken, die zich met name in de jaren veertig dieper begon te interesseren voor de profetische teksten in de bijbel over de terugkeer van Jezus Christus naar de aarde. Het kerkgenootschap werd in 1860 gesticht in WashingtonBron: "Overzicht kerken en godsdiensten" in "Het aanzien van kerk en godsdienst in Nederland en België 1945-1985", Gerard Klaasen, uitgeverij Het Spectrum, 1985, de formele oprichting volgde drie jaar later (1863)Bron: http://www.adventist.nl, website van het Kerkgenootschap der zevendedagsadventisten (Nederland), januari 2007. Een belangrijke sleutelfiguur in het kerkgenootschap is Ellen White (1827-1915). William Miller was één van de vroege oprichters van een adventistische groep, maar men raakte in hem teleurgesteld toen hij verkeerd voorspeld had dat Jezus op 22 oktober 1844 terug zou komen op aarde. Enige tijd later kreeg Ellen White een visioen, waarin haar werd duidelijk gemaaktdat volgens de Bijbel de sabbat op zaterdag (de Zevende Dag) gevierd moet worden. Ook zou op 22 oktober 1844 een nieuw tijdperk aanvangen waarin God zou beginnen met oordelen. In haar visioenen en bijna-dood ervaringen zouden volgens de godsdienstwetenschapper Ninian Smart thema's van het sjamanisme te ontdekken zijn. Door een krachtige zendingsactiviteit vanuit het hart van de organisatie in de Verenigde Staten, wist het kerkgenootschap binnen ruim een eeuw uit te groeien tot een groepering met enkele miljoenen aanhangers. De eerste adventistische "zendelingen" trokken in 1874 naar Europa, en wisten nog voor het begin van de twintigste eeuw kleine groepen adventisten verspreid over vele Europese landen te creëren. Enkele decennia later zouden ook andere werelddelen volgen. In Nederland ontstond de kerkbeweging in 1887. Haar leden waren afkomstig uit een kleine groep zevendedagsbaptisten in Oost-Groningen. In België zag de beweging tien jaar later het lichtBron: http://www.adventist.be, website van het Kerkgenootschap der zevendedagsadventisten (België), januari 2007. Principes De belangrijkste verschillen tussen de gevestigde kerken en de zevendedagsadventisten omvatten de visie op de blijvende geldigheid van de wetten van God in het Oude Testament, het in acht nemen van de "wederkomst". De wetten van God uit het Oude Testament, met name de Tien geboden, door Jezus nooit zijn afgeschaft, maar nog steeds gelden voor alle mensen die geloven in God, behalve wanneer deze wetten wijzen op het offer van Christus Jezus (Dagelijks offer, grote verzoendag, etcetera). De uitwerkingen hiervan hebben betrekking op velerlei gebied, zoals ethiek, seksualiteit en gezondheid. Als onderbouwing voor het zich houden aan deze voorschriften, wordt onder meer verwezen naar 1 Korinthiërs 6:19-20. Daarin wordt beschreven dat het lichaam een tempel is van de Heilige Geest, dat God eigenaar is van dit lichaam en dat mensen God met dit lichaam eer moeten bewijzen. Waar dit door veel andere kerken vooral op geestelijk en seksueel gebied geïnterpreteerd wordt (ook met inachtneming van de verzen 12-18 uit hetzelfde Korinthiërshoofdstuk), streven de adventisten ernaar om deze tempel ook wat betreft voeding zo zuiver mogelijk te houden en zo de Schepper te verhogen. Sabbatsrust De wekelijkse rustdag van God (sabbat) wordt gevierd op de zevende dag van de week (zaterdag) en niet, zoals door de meeste andere christenen gedaan wordt, op de eerste dag (zondag). De Tien Geboden, waarin de sabbat als rustdag wordt genoemd, liggen aan deze opvatting ten grondslag. Voeding en gezondheid Ellen White zou in een visioen allerlei adviezen voor een goede gezondheid ontvangen hebben die een belangrijke rol in het kerkgenootschap zouden gaan spelen. De zevendedagsadventisten houden zich aan de spijswetten zoals die beschreven staan in het bijbelboek Leviticus 11 (onder meer geen paarden- en varkensvlees, geen garnalen en geen ongeschubde vis)- met andere woorden, wat ze eten lijkt erg op kosjer eten. Daarnaast gebruiken zevendedagsadventisten ook geen alcoholische dranken en tabakVolgens "Advancing Adventists", een artikel in Time van vrijdag 10 augustus 1962, zouden de adventisten zich ook onthouden van roken, koffie, thee, sieraden, cosmetica, dansen, kaarten, films kijken en theaterbezoek, en is de overgrote meerderheid van de adventisten vegetariër. . De cornflakes, die door de zevendedagsadventist Kellogg (1852-1943) op de markt werden gebracht (en die ook de eigenaar was van een adventistisch sanitorium), werden over de hele wereld bekend en pasten in de gerichtheid op gezonde voeding. Ethiek en seksualiteit De officiële leer van de kerk met betrekking tot abortus is dat het niet is toegestaan om abortus te plegen ten behoeve van geboortebeperking, vanwege het geslacht van het kind, of uit gemakzucht. In de uitzonderingsgevallen waarbij morele of medische dilemma's een rol spelen, zoals een levensbedreigende situatie voor de aanstaande moeder, of zwangerschap ten gevolge van verkrachting of incest, wordt iedere situatie individueel begeleid om een keuze te kunnen makenBron: Guidelines on Abortion (www.adventist.org), richtlijnen voor abortus, opgesteld op een conferentie van adventisten, 12 oktober 1992. Een huwelijk tussen een man en een vrouw wordt beschouwd als het enige instituut waarbinnen seksuele intimiteit mag plaatsvinden. Een buitenechtelijke relatie van de partner is een geldige reden voor het aanvragen van een echtscheiding. Binnen de zevendedagsadventisten zijn homohuwelijken niet mogelijkBron: Seventh-day Adventist Position Statement on Homosexuality (www.adventist.org), visie van de zevendedagsadventisten op homoseksualiteit, document opgesteld in 1999Bron: Seventh-day Adventist Response to Same-Sex Unions--A Reaffirmation of Christian Marriage (www.adventist.org), visie van de zevendedagsadventisten op het christelijk huwelijk, document opgesteld in 2004. Om het geestelijke, emotionele, sociale en fysieke welzijn van homo- en biseksuele en transgenderistische zevendedagsadventisten te ondersteunen, werd in 1976 de internationale organisatie SDA Kinship opgerichtBron: SDA Kinship, Regio Nederland. Wederkomst van Christus Naast het streven de bijbelse wetten strikt na te leven, ligt de nadruk van het kerkgenootschap ook meer op de zogeheten "wederkomst" (de profetie dat Jezus Christus elk moment terug kan komen naar de aarde) dan bij de gevestigde kerken het geval is. Profetieën, met name uit de Bijbelboeken Daniël en Openbaring, vormen voor zevendedagsadventisten een sleutel om te weten dat het huidige tijdperk de eindgeschiedenis zou inluiden van het menselijk leven op aarde. Kritieken Kritiek vanuit de gevestigde kerken is er vooral op het strikt naleven van de joodse wetten. De vraag of dat nu wel of niet noodzakelijk is, speelt overigens al sinds de eerste christenen. Met name Petrus en Paulus hadden hierover al een meningsverschil. De kerk krijgt ook kritiek vanwege haar sterke anti-vakbondshouding, die teruggaat op de stelling van Ellen White dat een echte christen niet aangesloten kan zijn bij een vakbond. Een bekend geval dat de pers haalde was het rechtsgeding in 1998, toen Ukiah Valley Medical Centre, eigendom van de Adventkerk, een uitzondering van de US arbeidswetgeving omtrent syndicalisering vroeg. Het hospitaal vond dat het wettelijk verplichte toestaan van het personeel om een vakbond te vormen, een inbreuk vormde op haar godsdienstvrijheid. http://www.sfgate.com/cgi-bin/article.cgi?file=/chronicle/archive/1998/10/29/BU76787.DTL Toenadering evangelicalisme In 2006 en 2007 zochten de zevendedagsadventisten en de WEA (Evangelische Wereldalliantie, een koepelorganisatie van verschillende evangelische kerken) toenadering. De WEA verklaarde in augustus 2007 dat er dusdanig veel theologische overeenstemming was tussen de adventisten en bij de WEA aangesloten genootschappen, dat het een 'gewoon evangelisch kerkgenootschap' was geworden, waarmee ze lid van de Evangelische Wereldalliantie zouden kunnen worden.Zevendedagsadventisten worden 'gewoon evangelisch'. OneWay.nl, 30 augustus 2007. Prominente Zevendedagsadventisten * Antoinette Hertsenberg (1964), Nederlands tv-presentatrice * Niko Koffeman (1958), Nederlands dierenrechtenactivist en politicus (echtgenoot van Antoinette Hertsenberg) * Marianne Thieme (1972), Nederlands politica (fractievoorzitter Partij voor de Dieren)Bron: APD 30 nov 2006 - Dutch Adventist Elected in National Parliament * Ellen White (1827-1915), Amerikaans profetes, religieus leidster en christelijk schrijfster, verdedigster van en stuwende kracht achter de oprichting van het zevendagsadventisme Zie ook *Gemeente van Zevende Dags Adventisten Reformatiebeweging Externe links *www.adventist.be, website van het kerkgenootschap in België en Luxemburg *www.adventist.nl, website van het kerkgenootschap in Nederland *www.adventist.org, internationale website Voetnoten Categorie:Zevendedagsadventisme